Dark Carnival - 2/5: Fairground
The Fairgrounds is the second chapter in Left 4 Dead 2's, Dark Carnival campaign. It was first revealed at the Penny Arcade Expo and again in Tokyo Game Show '09. The chapter contains a Gauntlet Crescendo that requires the Survivors to open a gate by switching on a power box, which also activates a nearby carousel that attracts hordes of Infected until it is shut down. The safe room at the end of the level is in the Tunnel Of Love. Strategy Campaign When starting from this chapter, the AI Survivors will usually grab... *'Nick' will grab a Submachine Gun. *'Ellis' will grab a Submachine Gun. *'Rochelle' will grab a Submachine Gun. *'Coach' will grab a Pump Shotgun or a Chrome Shotgun, depending on what is available in that saferoom. Otherwise, they will keep the weapons they had in the last chapter (see The Highway for a list of weapons they will grab there). That Motel and gully were a bit of a challenge, but you're in the carnival! Regardless of how you started, whether you had to go through hordes of Infected to get here or you're just starting out, collect your bearings and stock up on supplies. If you got here from the last chapter, heal up if anyone got hurt, grab some ammo, and get ready to head out for a trip to the carnival. When you open the door, head toward the sign. Look in the guard house to the right for pistols, pills, melee weapons, etc. Walk toward the kitchen, and make sure to check in there for supplies. When you are done there, head towards the shooting gallery. In this part you can find Gnome Chompski to get the 'Guardin' Gnome' achievement. Near the beginning you will find a shooting gallery. Everyone can play. Press the button and it will start. * Shoot burglars with bags of peanuts for points. * Shoot two burglars of the same color for a bonus. * Shoot Moustachio for even more points. * Don't shoot Lil' Peanut. If you manage to get 750 points, Gnome Chompski will be released. You carry him like a gas canister. You can only shove with him and he covers most of the right part of your screen. He can't be destroyed and you can drop him now and then when a horde is coming. It doesn't matter who carries him, if he is safely taken to the end of the campaign, everyone, even if they have been killed in the finale, will get the achievement. A possible strategy for the shooting gallery would be to throw a Molotov into the back row, destroying all the targets in the row. The only downside is that the Molotov will destroy the Lil' Peanut targets too. Be careful, because if you are hit by a Charger or a Tank, you could lose Gnome Chompski and not be able to find him, and then you have to restart the level in the campaign just to get the achievement! You can also lose Gnome Chompski to some stairs if you are attacked by Special Infected while on them. Check on the picnic tables near the gallery. There are often Tier 2 weapons there. Keep going through the tents, towards the large building. Enter the warehouse, and on the boxes to your right, there will be a melee weapon. * Watch it! This is one of the more likely places for a Tank to spawn. If a Tank does show up here, make sure you stay away from the dumpsters and forklift outside. They'll knock you out instantly. Look on the tables, there will be more Tier 2 weapons. Check the side room for items, and continue on. Outside, watch out for Smokers. They like to attack from this area more than any other. Check the table under the tent for more Tier 2 weapons, and check to see if there are usable items. Gas Cans often spawn here. These are useful to throw down the hill and kill any idle Common Infected. When ready, head down the hill, and enter Kiddy Land. Go past the little merry-go-round with cars, and walk towards the kitchen. Inside, you are likely to find a Tier 2 weapons, ammo packs, and melee weapons. When done in there, go down the alley, and look in the truck. There are weapons, and sometimes Health Kits and pain pills in it. Continue, and to the left, there is a small warehouse room. Look in there; there are usually weapons and health items. Go into the building in front of you, and open the first aid box. Grab some ammo from the table, and go up the ladder above you. After climbing up the ladder, look behind you. There should be a small room. In it are usually pills or Adrenaline Shots. Head up the stairs a little ways away, and go down the slides or stair. Look on the table by the tent; there is usually a weapon or two there. Check the bathrooms if you want, for there may be pills in it, but that is uncommon. Head up the stairs by the food vendor, and look in the room to the left. There is a melee weapon, first aid station, ammo, and weapons. Grab some, and jump down to ground level. Make sure everyone jumps down together, because if someone is grabbed by a Smoker, they are pretty much doomed. Head toward the Merry-Go-Round, and start the Crescendo Event. Run through the gate, and when you get out of the confines of the ride's gates, go right until you get to a small room with a platform. Jump onto it, and hit the lever. That will shut off the ride. Finish off any attacking Infected, and check the tables. It isn't uncommon for health kits to spawn here. When you are finished there, head towards the Tunnel of Love. Jump over the cue lines, and run into the safe room. You made it! Take a breather, heal, and be ready to enter The Coaster. Notes *The shooting gallery theme sounds similar to the music played in the beginning of a campaign, only cheerier. * In Versus, as an Infected, using your melee attack on the case that holds Gnome Chompski will make him fall out onto the ground. * In Versus, similar to Special Infected, Survivors can melee the box and Gnome Chompski will fall out. * If you throw a molotov into the shooting gallery Moustachio will make a weird sound, and all the targets will go down, as if they were shot. * The merry-go-round alarm does not have to be shut off to make it to the safe room, however on any difficulty higher than easy this is a risky proposition. If you choose not to turn it off, the hordes will eventually come to a complete halt. * While carrying Gnome Ghompski if you stop and look at the "You must be this tall to ride" sign near the merry-go-round the survivors will comment on Gnome Chompski being too short to ride. * It is possible for Special Infected to spawn before the safe room door is opened. If a survivor is at the right half of the door, this allows Special Infected to spawn. The Survivor has to be hugging the door for this to happen. This is noticable when the safe room music stops playing. This is also noticable in Splitscreen Versus where the Infected player is able to spawn. However be patient as once the Special Infected are able to spawn, the Survivors can stay in the safe room as long they don't open the door. Gallery le.jpg|Coach fends off an infected Clown. l4d2-carny-screens.jpg|The panic event by the carousel. grth.jpg|Wispering Oaks amusement park! left-4-dead-2-dark-carnival.jpg|The Survivors about to enter Kiddie Land. Category:Chapters Category:Dark Carnival Category:Article stubs Category:Left 4 Dead 2